Nightly Needs
by QuietSunlight
Summary: Zero wakes up from another nightmare and needs Yuki's warmth to feel better. Zero/Yuki mature scene.


Hello! This is a Zero/Yuki story. I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters. Review please!

Zero's eyes shot open, the moonlight filtering in from his bedroom window. It was late, and he had woken up from yet another dream, filled with blood, blood and his brother. He sat up and pushed his silvery hair out of his eyes. He wanted to be near someone, someone who could make his cold blood warm. And he knew just the person to help him. He swung his legs out and stood up, neglected a shirt and went to go see if Yuki was awake. He quietly entered her room, to find she wasn't there, puzzled, he turned and walked out into the hallway, where she was coming down it only wearing a white tank top and white panties with a ribbon on the front. "Zero? Come on, lets go to your room, I don't want to wake Yori." He nodded and silently follwed her.

As soon as they entered his room she closed the door and turned to him. "What is it Zero? What's wrong?" Ah, always innocent, she always looked innocent. "I-I had nother dream." He sat on the bed and put his head in his hands. "She sat down deside him and put her hand on his shoulder." _So warm,_ he thought as warmth pulsed through his body, making his eyes flash brigh red for the smallest of seconds. After a moment, and some composure, he opened his eyes and looked at her. "I don't know why this happens Yuki." He whispered, looking in her warm red orbs. She sighed. "I don't know, Zero, I'm sorry." She shifted slightly, and put her head on his shoulder.

He looked, at the wall, the floor, the ceiling, anything to try to distract his mind, he could feel her warmth, her _pulse_ radiating through her. Again, his eyes flashed red. He wanted her, he wanted her so bad. He couldn't hold himself any longer, he pushed her back on the bed, crawling ontop of her, his eyes glowing red, his lip in between his teeth. "Zero?" she asked, looking confused "Do you want some?" she turned her head sideways and looked at the wall, exposing her slender pale neck to him, he growled, deep in the back of his thoat and licked her neck, holding her hands against the bed. His eyes shifted and he looked down her shirt, noticing that she was cold. He looked back up and her, and released her arm long enough to tilt her head towards him, as he leaned forward and pushed his lips up against hers, savoring her soft delicate lips. He groaned as he pushed his nether reagions up against hers, her warmth spreading through his body, filling his veins.

She lie still, her body wanting to move with his, but her head confused. She knew he needed this, and part of her, needed this too. She let her eyes close as she moaned softly and arched up to greet him. His eyes shot open, red flooding them once again as he realized she was moving with him. He looked down at her, her eyes only slits, red brushed against her cheeks, her mouth slightly open. He leaned back for a moment, ripping her shirt off of her, and lie back down, her skin touching his skin, as he licked and nipped at her skin. He was so hard, his pants threatened to strangle him as he lowered further and took one of her red buds into his mouth, swirling it with his tongue. She groaned and arched up, feeling the need of him as her panties became damp. He quickly moved to the other one and sucked on it, pleased at the noises she was making. Finally, he looked up at her, bright red met deep red, as he slid his pants and boxers off.

She held her breath as he leaned down and took her ribbon in between his teeth, slowly sliding them down, being careful not to nick her skin with his razor sharp, hungry teeth. When he got them off he threw them and crawled back up to her, kissing her lips before slowly poisitioning himself. He looked up at her, and for a second his eyes slid back down to lavender. "Are you ready?" He asked. As quickly as he had composed himself he was quickly slipping again. She nodded, and let her eyes close. He bit his lip, drawing blood, and slowly pushed himself into her, letting his eyes slide back into their hazy red stage. He entered her fully and paused a second, shaking with want and desire. He slowly slid out, and entered her again. This time harder, with more passion, driving him to increase his speed. He moaned as he sped up, hovering over her pale body, driving into her again and again, making her mouth fall open, a string of moans coming out of her mouth and she began to feel a pressure in her stomach.

He gripped the sheets and fell down onto her body, thrusting hard and fast as they both began to reach their climax. He had so much emotion running through his body, and he was beginning to feel too much, he was still hungry, he still wanted more. He opened his blazing red eyes, and looked down at her soft neck, slick with a light covering of sweat. Without thinking he bit down, and sucked in a mouthful of blood, thrusting into her harder as bodies collided, feeling like one as they both came, Yuki yelling zero's name as she reached the height of esctasy, while he filled her with his being.

They both fell back onto the bed, Zero releasing his grip on her neck, licking his lips as he layed on her, bodies entertwined. As their breath finally slowed, Zero rolled off of Yuki and grabbed a blanket, covering them both. She looked at him and smiled, taking in his features. "Zero?" she asked. "Hmm?" came the reply, he looked, for the first time in awhile, calm and content. "Nothing, just seeing if you were still awake." She curled up against his side, and watched as he fell asleep, getting drowsy as she did so, and eventually fell asleep next to him. The warmth that was felt between the both of them lulling them to sleep without worries. At least, for a little while.


End file.
